Mismo Juego, nuevo Jugador
by Minami Asakura
Summary: Para ella, su compañero de clases, Yoshiya Kiryu es la persona más molesta y arrogante que jamás hubiera conocido. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si ambos se encontrasen dentro del juego? ¿Lograrían sobrevivir a la semana sin sentimientos confusos de por medio?... ¿Podrá ELLA con esos 21 días?...
_¡Hola, amigos/as de Fanfiction!... Ya llevaba tiempo por estos lares ocupada con otra de mis historias (la primera que me atreví a subir, y que aún está en proceso, la verdad xD). No es de este fandom, pero aún así cuenta, ¿verdad que sí?_

 _Bueno, al tema: esta vez les traigo algo sobre este maravlloso juego que tuve el deleite de pasarme, TWEWY... Es mi primera vez empleando el POV en uno de mis fics, así que les pido que no sean muy malos/as a la hora de criticar._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado. Bien, empecemos._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** The World Ends With You _no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes (salvo el OC). Todos ellos son propiedad de Square Enix._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO** [1ra Semana – Día 0]

 _ **Minami POV**_

Nos encontrábamos en la clase de Matemáticas (materia que por cierto… no me gusta mucho) mis amigos y yo, cuando el profesor escribió en la pizarra: " _= 30+74"_. ¿Qué? ¿A qué vendrá eso?

 **-Profesor Minamimoto, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué…?** -Comenzó diciendo uno de mis compañeros.

 **-Imagínense todos que están dentro de un juego.** -Lo cortó volteándose a mirarnos, y todos le prestamos atención. Algunos, más de la que deberían, creo- **Un juego en el que tienen que llegar a tal lugar o hacer tal cosa, y en el que sí o sí tienen un tiempo límite para cumplir su misión, en este caso 60 minutos…** -Sonrió ligeramente- **Díganme, ¿qué significa para ustedes? ¿Qué deberían hacer?**

Un chico y yo levantamos la mano. Espera, ¿qué? Yo nunca hacía eso, debió de ser el instinto o algo así. Pero ya era tarde, el profesor estaba viéndonos alternadamente a los dos con interés…

 **-Vaya, vaya… Tenemos competencia. Y me sorprende más de usted, señorita Minami. Nunca se ha animado a participar en mi clase…**

 **-Ehm… yo…** -No sabía qué decir. Ni yo misma sabía el por qué de mi acción-

 **-¡Pues bien!** -Exclamó, haciéndome sobresaltar un poco- **Minami… Joshua. Su respuesta por favor.**

 **-Por favor. Es tremendamente sencillo…** -Soltó Joshua en tono presumido. Yo lo miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Odiaba que fuera así-

Ya era sabido desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Joshua era siempre el inteligente de la clase, o en todas ellas, de hecho: Matemáticas, Historia, Filosofía, Literatura, Geografía… etc. Todos los estudiantes lo admiraban. Hasta incluso los profesores, y yo detestaba que tuvieran un favorito…

 **-Deberemos ir al 104, por supuesto.** -Respondí con indiferencia. Mis compañeros me miraron sorprendidos, pero el rubio seguía igual-

 **-¿En serio?... ¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?** -Me preguntó el Sr. Minamimoto. Parecía que había captado su atención. Sonreía-

 **-Es obvio, ¿no? La** **marcaría el lugar, mientras que** _30+74_ **daría como resultado** _104_ **… Fácil.** -Dije, encogiéndome de hombros y mirando por la ventana-

 **-Muy bien. Creo que debo felicitarla por eso, señorita, aunque no negaré que esa operación ha estado muy sencilla. Pero dígame: ¿y si la cuestión fuera…?**

Pero las palabras del maestro fueron acalladas por el sonido del timbre que daba por finalizada la asignatura. Suspiré con alivio. En cierta manera, me sentía bien conmigo por haberle _"ganado"_ en algo a Joshua, pero sabía que eso no me hacía más que él, sólo por haber respondido algo tan sencillo.

Todos mis compañeros ya habían salido apresuradamente del salón para ir a sus casas. Hasta mis amigos me habían dejado sola, pero no los culpaba. Con la cantidad de deberes que nos dejaron, era mejor llegar y hacerlos cuanto antes…

 **-Vaya, estoy impresionado.** -Escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas. No me molesté en voltearme- **No pensé que la supieras a la primera…** -Dios, cómo lo detestaba-

 **-Mira, déjame en paz, ¿vale?** -Le repliqué de mala gana- **Llévate tu superioridad a otra parte.**

 **-Tranquila, sólo intento ser amable.** -Me contestó. Por su tono de voz, deduje que estaba sonriendo- **Creería que no es de educación y… propio de una chica responder de esa forma.**

 **-Y un cuerno.** -Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía cuando hablaba con él- **Que te den, Kiryu.**

Recogí mis cosas, me puse el bolso al hombro y me fui hacia la puerta del salón, sin importarme si le dejaba solo. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar más de sus presumidas y falsas palabras.

 **-¿Tienes algo valioso por lo qué luchar?** -Le oí decir de repente. Me quedé parada en mi lugar, a pocos pasos de la puerta- **Porque si es así, ten mucho cuidado… Ellos podrían quitártelo para que dejes de existir.**

 _¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?_ Pensé. _¿Quitármelo para que deje de existir? ¿Qué es lo que podrían quitarme?_ … Este tío debía de estar pirado o algo. ¿Qué querrá decir?

 **-Mira, si estás tratando de convencerme de algo, no te servirá de nada.** -Le respondí sin siquiera volverme a verlo- **Así que por una vez en tu vida, deja de decir bobadas, ¿quieres?... Adiós.** -Dije por último, mientras salía del salón y comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente por el corredor-

 **(• • •)**

 _¿Dónde…? Espera. ¿Esto es… el cruce peatonal de Shibuya?_ Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al despertarme y mirar alrededor. _¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? ¿Acaso me han traído?… No lo recuerdo._ Bajé mi cabeza mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué no soy capaz de recordar nada? Lo único que sé… es mi nombre.

 _Todas estas personas… ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan notado? ¡He estado y estoy en medio del cruce! ¡Deberían verme!_ Me estaba extrañando demasiado todo esto. _¿Estaré soñando? ¿Es eso?_ …

 **-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?** -Me pregunté a mí misma, al sacar un objeto extraño de uno de los bolsillos de mi sudadera gris- **¿Esto es… un pin?** -Lo miré detenidamente con extrañeza. Tenía el dibujo de una calavera- **Oh, bueno…** -Dije despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa, encogiéndome de hombros y lanzando el pin al aire-

Pero cuando cayó en mi mano, sentí algo raro. No sabría explicarlo, pero… podía oír voces en mi cabeza. Aguarda un momento, ¡¿voces?! Debía de ser una broma…

 _¡Esto es de locos! ¡¿Acaso soy capaz de… oír los pensamientos de la gente?!_ Pensé, en lo que algunas personas pasaban a mi alrededor. A medida que iba clavándoles la mirada a cada una, ¡definitivamente escuchaba sus pensamientos!... Me alarmé un poco. _¡Muy bien, para empezar, esto no es un sueño! ¡A nadie le ha pasado nunca el caso de que pueda escuchar los susurros internos de las personas estando dormido!_

 **-¿Será… cosa de este pin? ¡¿Pero qué clase de pin es este?!**

" _ **BIP, BIP"**_

 _¿Eh? ¿Mi móvil?_ Parecía un mensaje. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, y sí. En efecto era un… ¿qué?

" _Juego I:_ _= 30+74._ _= 60min. Los incompletos serán destruidos."_

¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? ¿Un acertijo, quizá?... Sinceramente no lo creía posible. ¿Quién me enviaría algo así? ¿Y qué significa?

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi mano por un momento. Me la miré y lo que había era… ¿un contador? 59… 58… 57… 56… ¡IBA EN REVERSA! _¿Será cierto es de…?_ Tragué saliva, asustada. Esto no podía estar pasándome.

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero nuevamente que sea de su agrado y que lo acepten... Sé que es corto, pero me pareció adecuado para un Prólogo. Pero les prometo que el 1cap. será más largo, y trataré de asemejarlo lo mejor que pueda a como es el juego en sí...**

 **Sus reviews sobre lo que piensan al respecto, me ayudarían mucho para seguir subiendo este fic (o intento de uno xD). En serio.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Los/as quiero! ~**


End file.
